Death, Dungeons, and Love
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Marion's sharing a cell with three evil men, waiting to be hanged. Will is brought in. Sheriff gets an idea that is sure to upset Robin.2006 BBC'S ROBIN HOOD
1. Cellmates for Marion

-1**"You will regret your decision My Lady. Enjoy your new friends." Marion was thrown into the cell, and fell on the dirty rushes. Looking up she saw three men learing at her. Marion turned to Gisborne.**

"**You haven't got any goodness in you anywhere, do you? You are black hearted."**

**Guy smirked as he studied her. Goodness is wasted on you, treating you like a lady is the wrong thing to do. I offered you everything, even my heart. You put an arrow through it. Sheriff is right, you are a leper. I'll celebrate your hanging tomorrow."**

**Marion watched him walk away. She had hurt him, and she knew that there had been a bit of goodness in him, hidden behind that hard exterior, and that darker half of himself. But she would do anything for Robin, and Gisborne would never cross over totally to the good side. **

**Out of the corner of her eye she saw the three men watching her, and whispering. One was older of the three with long dark hair, and several missing teeth in front. The other two could have been brothers, both with shoulder length hair, and icy blue eyes, they were closer to her age. But that didn't make them less dangerous than their companion.**

**Marion backed up against the wall, and gave them a cold look. They laughed at her, as they took a step towards her. **

"**A lady…Brian, imagine that. In here with us lads."**

"**Yeah, Georgy, I want to break her legs."**

**Earlier:**

**Edward was sitting at the table with a goblet of wine in front of him. How could it all have gone so wrong? So many of his friends were dead, no other nobles left to stand up to Prince John. He didn't know what to do. His own daughter had added the nail to his coffin. Why couldn't she just marry Gisborne, and she could have gotten her freedom when King Richard returned, or Gisborne could have had a accident, drank some poison, or fell off his horse. Now he would lose it all.**

**He heard the horses ride up outside, and the door flung open. Gisborne walked in, with his spurs jingling. Four guards stood behind him. "Where is she?"**

"**I don't know." Edward drank the rest of the liquid in his cup and poured another. Gisborne walked over, and knocked the drink out of the older man's hand. **

"**Yes you do. She wouldn't be far from you. Tell me, now!" Growled Gisborne, as he jerked Edward out of his seat. He stared into his eyes, and then shoved him into the wall. Edward slid down the wall and sprawled on the floor. He looked up at Gisborne.**

"**She left! She isn't here. She ran and left me."**

**Gisborne turned to the guards, "Search the place. Especially her room."**

**The guards could be heard upstairs throwing stuff around, as they searched. **

**Gisborne stood there, looking down at what would have been his father-in-law. Edward knew the look, and hoped Marion would not walk in. He knew Gisborne would probably kill her.**

**One of the guards came down, holding a mask, and a bloody bandage. He handed to the Gisborne, who studied it, and glanced at the guard. "Which room?"**

"**The daughters."**

"**Just as I thought." His eyes went flinty as he turned back to Edward. **

"**It's mine."**

"**Old fool, I am not stupid. If this is you, then show me your wound, that was covered by this bandage."**

**Edward lowered his head. He couldn't protect her, and hoped that she had run to stay with Robin. He knew Robin would protect her. He used the chair to help him regain his feet. He looked Gisborne in the eye.**

"**You are nothing more than the Sheriff's lapdog, or perhaps more to that evil man."**

**Gisborne's face turned red, and with a swift movement, he drew his dagger and drove it into Edwards chest. Edward felt the burning pain, and as his sight grew dim he hoped Marion was safe. She was free now, she didn't have to protect him anymore. His eyes closed, as Gisborne jurked the dagger out, there was a sucking sound as it came out, and blood poured down his shirt. He fell with a thump to the floor as Gisborne called his men. He had to find Marion.**

**The sound of footsteps and the three moved away. Two guards dragged a man into the darkened area, as one opened the door and threw the man inside. Marion, seeing the face, ran over to him.**

**"Will?"**

**Will looked up at her, surprised to see her. He had a cut on the side of his head, that still bleed. "Marion, what?" He looked around at the others, sizing them up. He stood up, as the three whispered. He put his hand on Marion's shoulder as he faced the men.**


	2. Chivalry

-1 Marion stared at the three men, as Will moved in front of her. Will intended to protect her, but she wasn't totally helpless. But she couldn't fault him for his Chivalry.

The larger man, waved his hand at Will. Get out of our way, lad. She is not like us, she's highborn, and we have the chance to get back at those snobbish rich who take all we have."

"You can join us."

Will tightened his jaw for a moment. "No, she is family. No one hurts her."

"Family? You think us fools? She's no peasant, you are no noble."

"The head of our family is Robin Hood. He would not like you hurting her."

The tall skinny blond haired youth smiled. "Oh, he wouldn't would he? I thought she was Gisbornes?"

"No, she isn't. Leave her alone."

The three men rushed them. Will hit the first one with a fist, knocking him backwards, and the other two tried to hurt him. He fought back, stepping into his punches, driving his fist into face, stomach, eyes, or chin.

Marion moved beside him, and started hitting the red haired man, and he cussed her as he grabbed his mouth and a tooth fell out. He three a punch at her, she ducked and kicked him in the privates. He doubled over, as she went to hit him again, he grabbed her leg and pulled. She fell against the wall, with a thud, sliding down, leaving a bloody streak.

Will had several bloody spots on his face, as he fought back. He released all his anger on the two before him. He even took to fighting dirty, as he kicked one in the ankle, and heard a crack, as the man went down. He turned his attention to the bigger man.

Loud footsteps echoed in the outside room. The door thrown open, and the Sheriff stood there, smiling. The large man, and Will turned to look. While the blond man sat clutching his ankle, and the other one slumbered on the floor.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

He turned to Will. "You are one of Robin Hood's men aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That explains it. Your protecting that leper. Wouldn't want to make your master unhappy."

"He is not my master."

"Sure he is, he is master of Sherwood Forest so he thinks. Do you really think any noble, even a fallen one could think of you as anything but a peasant to bow and scrape before him." Will just stood there, not even answering. Why bother answering the fool Sheriff, what did he know?

The sheriff looked at the other three men. "Did you have fun. Not every Sheriff offers up such entertainment to his peasants."

"Shut up."

"Ohh, does the carpenter have something to say? Perhaps you would like to make me a bigger, better chair. Something fancy, and equal to the kings?"

Will's eyes hardened as his lips thinned. The Sheriff just shrugged. "Didn't think you would." He glanced behind Will. "Did someone break the toy I gave you?"

Will turned around and went down on his knees, lifting Marion up, and leaned her against his shoulder. He gently patted her cheek. "Marion?"

"You peasants, just can't take care of anything." He motioned to the guards, "bring her." The guards moved into the room, as Will was shoved over. He jumped up and was hit on the head, he fell as darkened ingulfed him.

Outside Allan having heard that Will got caught, was planning. He watched a guard moving towards an alley and followed, just his size. He didn't have time to go back to camp and get help, he'd have to rescue Will on his own.


	3. The sheriff plays matchmaker

-1Marion woke up with a pounding head, and a stomach that was rebelling. The light from the window made her put a hand over her eyes as she lay back. Then slowly she sat up, and looked around. Where was she? Was this home?

She was still puzzling over the big question, when the door opened and a short man in black silk walked in, followed by a second tall dark haired man wearing black leather.

"Well Marion, I see you are awake."

"Who is Marion, and who are you?"

The Sheriff turned and looked at Gisborne. "A game?"

"I don't think so."

"You never could tell what she was doing or thinking." He turned back to Marion. "This little game of yours will not work."

"Game? Who are you?" She rubbed the back of her head, and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. The sheriff, stepped back, and wrinkled his nose.

"You ungrateful girl, messing up my castle."

She turned back to him, as she sat back against the headboard, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you my father?"

'Father!" Sputtered the Sheriff. He turned to Gisborne and motioned him outside. "Rest a moment girl, I will be back." He turned and followed Gisborne out and shut the door.

"What do you plan to do with her? 

"I have a plan." He was grinning, and Gisborne knew that look in the eyes.

"Couldn't we just let her go?"

Will was leaning against the wall across from the three trouble makers. The footsteps echoed down the hall and Will glanced over and saw several guards. One of them opened the door and motioned to him to come out.

Will was led into the great hall, and there sat the Sheriff, painting his toenails. He glanced up when the door opened. "Come here."

The youngest of Robin's outlaws walked over to the table and looked down at the man who sat there. "Where's Marion?"

"Don't tell me, you have feelings for her too? What is it with you men? Ah well perhaps this is a good thing. Now I am going to make you an offer, that you can't refuse…well you could. But if you do, Marion suffers."

"What is the offer?"

The sheriff, smiled and rubbed his hands together. I get rid of that pesty girl, and one of Hoods men at the same time. Gisborne quits behaving like a dog in heat, and Hood is so distraught, that he makes a mistake and I catch him and I am happy again."

"The plan?"

Allan walked down the hall, on a trip he knew by heart. He was getting used to the uniform by now as well. He wondered what it would be like to be a guard? When King Richard returned of course. But he didn't think that was the kind of life he wanted, he liked being free. Maybe he could borrow some money from Robin and open a tavern in London. Now that sounded good to him. Maybe Will would join him there, He could make furniture, and John could help keep trouble down in the tavern.

Opening the large door leading to the dungeon, he walked down the stone steps and looked about. He moved over to the cells. Only three men were there. "You lot, where is the skinny carpenter?"

"Sheriff got em, and the girl."

Allan wondered what girl that was, and why she had been put in with the men.

"When the sheriff is done with er, could you bring er back ere?"

Allan turned on his heel and left the dungeon. How was he to rescue Will now? Where was he. Maybe he needed to go get Robin now. He past two guards in the hall, they were laughing, and he listened as he pretended to look out one of the large windows.

"That Gisborne is one mean man. Putting his girl down in that dungeon."

"Not his no more. Not good to cross him."

Allan moved on down the hall. He hated to have to tell Robin what he had just heard. At least Will had been there, to look after her.

Will taken to a small cottage in the far side of Nottingham, by a village that Will hadn't been to before. Gisborne dismounted and motioned for Will to follow. Before they entered the cottage, Gisborne turned to him.

"Remember the agreement? You hold Marion's life in your hands as well as your father and brother's. This is your new home. Will gave him a dirty look as he followed him inside.

Marion looked up from the fireplace where she was stirring a pot over the fire. She stood up and looked at Gisborne and then the tall dark haired young man.

"Marion/"

"I still don't recognize anything here, Sir Gisborne."

"That's alright, your husband here will help you."

"My…"

"Yes, Will here is your husband. Good day Mrs. Scarlett." Gisborne left the room, and shut the door. Will stood there, looking at Marion.


	4. searching

Will sat by the fire crosslegged on the floor. He gazed into the flames wondering what he was going to do. Spies were watching him, he couldn't run with Marion, couldn't get word out either. He didn't want his family hurt anymore than they had been already. He heard the swishing of skirts behind him and tried to ignore it.

He had watched Marion moved around the small cottage, as she did little things to their home. For until he could figure something out, it was their home. Spies watched them day and night, so he would bid his time. He wanted to have a wife some day, one pretty like Marion. He was kinda tired of waking up seeing only the ugly mugs of the gang. Maybe one day he would have it, when they were all pardoned.

"Will?"

He turned and looked up at Marion. She seemed nervous as she stood there looking down at him. Yes, Marion?"

"You're going to fall in the fire, time for bed."

Will choked, and his mouth opened. 'Bed? Now? With her? No way, Robin would kill him. Though Allan would probably slap him on the back and buy him an ale, and say something about it being time, he became a man.

Marion stood there, her right hand tangled in her skirts as she waited. Will stood up, and followed her to the mattress in one corner hidden by a large piece of cloth. Marion walked over to one side, and sat down, and took off her shoes.

Will sat down his back ramrod straight. He could feel the mattress move when she laid down, and pulled the quilt over her. He laid down on top of the quilt, laying as far to the edge as he could. Will found himself wide awake. What was he going to do?

Robin paced as he worried. Marion and Will had vanished. They weren't in the castle, and certainly not anywhere else that he checked. Did the sheriff kill them and bury them somewhere?

"Master, come eat." Much held out the bowl with the meat in it. "It's good, and then you will have more energy to pace."

"Shut up Much." Said Allan who was rather somber. "Don't you worry about anything but your stomach?"

"Of course I do…my sweater that needs mending, worrying that the Sheriff will give my Bonchurch to someone else. That I might have to sleep in the rain tonight, as it feels like rain."

"Just about you, huh Much, I'm worried about Will and Marion. We need to find them."

"We all are Allan. But we have to have a plan."

"I say we make the Sheriff tell us."

"So we bust in and you hit him with your staff until he talks?"

Little John glared at Much. "Why not, it works. We can't sit and do nothing. Who knows what the Sheriff or Gisborne did to them."

Robin stopped and looked up at the evening sky. He watched the stars becoming brighter. Then saw a flash of light as a comet flashed across the sky. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not Robin. We will find them."

"Where are you Marion?" Robin whispered as he walked off, leaving the others sitting by the fire.


	5. reunited

-1 Robin sat, twisting his bread as it crumbled to the ground, un-noticed. Much seeing it, reached out. "Master you are wasting the bread. You must eat it, you'll get sick again."Robin just stared out at the water that ran past, the sunlight bright on the clear water of the stream. He listened to the water sounds, and the bird that chirped in the tall shade tree where he sat.

Little John looked at his friend, worried. He didn't know what to do for him, he felt their leader was as lost to them as Marion seemed to be lost to Robin. He wondered where Will was, missed the younger man, who was like a kid brother to the older gang members. He didn't want to be the leader again, he knew Robin did the job much better than he did.

Much glaced up at the newest member, one who had been a member of Little John's gang. A man with red hair, named Sam. He came up and stopped, then moved over to John and sat down. He looked with disgust at Robin.

"John, whots the boss doin? You gave up being leader to that? Es not doin nothing, don't impress me. Nobles!"

"You shut up!" yelled Allan.

John reached down and jerked the man up and off his feet. His hot breath touching the other man's face. "Listen, you don't know nothing about him. You don't like him, leave! That noble," he motioned to Robin. "I like."

"I wanna do something…not just sit ere."

"Go then." John dropped him and walked over what was left of the gang. "Robin?"

Robin looked up at the man with the gruff voice. "Listen Robin, it's time to do something. Lead us, we're ready to follow."

"You take over John."

:Much frowned at Robin. "Robin, you stop this now. It's been months and we have found nothing at all of Marion and Will. We've tried, but the people still need you. Marion wouldn't have wanted you to act like this. She helped the people and would want you to keep doing it. So would Will. Will you let them down?"

"Yeah Robin, that's what they would want us to do. You got to see that."

Robin turned to Much and then Allan, and for the first time in months Robin smiled, a sad smile."You are right Much. But I am so empty inside, I'm not sure there's anything left to give anyone."

"Sure there is, you managed in the holy land for 5 years, and you have a fate here and now. To continue helping others. You are good at it, you still have a heart. Now eat, and we can go and see what we can do to help the villagers."

"Food…sawdust. But okay." Robin picked up the plate, and began to eat the food."

Marion was repairing a shirt of Will's. She sat in the beautifully carved wooden chair, with the cushion, and listened to the children outside playing. It was a sunny summer day and Will was out working in his shop making something. All the furniture in the small cottage was made by him. Marion thought the pieces were good enough for any royal. She had made some cushions, and pillows, and knitted a spread for the bed. She wondered when she would get her memory back, and what she had been like before. She felt there was something missing, but didn't know what.

There was a young girl that lived with her mother about 3 cottages down from them, who kept making eyes at Will. Her furniture kept breaking, somehow, and she kept stopping by to ask him to fix it. She wasn't fooled at all by the girl. Will just fixed it for the girl, and then ignored her.

Will was working on making the cradle smooth, as he listened to the sounds of the village. Glancing out the door he saw someone watching him, one of the spies, that would kill him if he got out of line. They never let him forget it. He wondered how long the Sheriff would inforce their stay here. He carved a small doll and horse on the headboard. The soon to be parents wanted something for either a boy or girl. For his work he was getting a pregnant hog.

He wiped his forehead, as he put his tools down and walked outside and over to his front door. He was thirsty and hungry. Will opened the door, and saw Marion laying out food for the midday meal. Will went over to the bowl and washed up before sitting down. Marion sat down across from him, and as he ate he studied her.

"What's the matter, Will?"

"Nothing. You're so pretty."

"As pretty as Mary?"

" I prefer you."

Marion smiled at her handsome husband as she ate. Will was enjoying his food, and the baked apples in the bowl she pushed towards him.

After he ate he stood up and stretched. "That was good, thank you Marion." As she stood up to clean up the table he reached and took her hand. Marion looked up at him. "Marion, I have tried not to. To keep my distance." She moved closer to him, as she put her hand on his chest. "Marion?"

He lowered his head, and she lifted hers more, and their lips touched. He slowly pulled her closer as her arms went up around his neck. He lost himself in the kiss, the feel of her lips, the feel of her body against his. He had fought it as long as he could, and God help him, he had lost. But he loved her, wanted her.

Late that night, Marion lay with her head on Will chest, his arms around her. She smiled, and knew this was what was missing. She had thought her husband didn't want her. Now she knew better. She ran her hand over his stomach, feeling his muscles tighten.

"Marion?"

"Yes husband?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always." She said as she dozed off, with a smile on her face. Will reached and pulled the covers up higher to keep her from getting chilled in the night air. He lay there, thinking. 'I want it to stay like this, I could make her happy. She is happy, and there's no fighting here, no big worries. Just us. I'm sorry Robin, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But he's going to kill me one day.'

Will drifted off to sleep having decided to just do his best by his wife.

Robin, Allan, Little John and Much had left the rest of the gang back in Sherwood as they followed a lead. Robin was walking fast, and there was a lightness in his step. Little John hoped this one was it.

Entering the village hours later, just after midday Robin looked around, he had not been to this village. It seemed peaceful enough, and the people seemed content. He had a feeling he would find her here. He looked around at each face, listened for her voice. He heard Much's intake of breath and turned. Much tried to push him the other way, but it was too late. He had seen it.

"About time, boy." Said Allan as he watched, then glanced at Robin, and thought trouble coming now.

Marion stood in the doorway of a cottage, and as he watched Will hurried over to her, and scooped her into his arms, kissing her passionately. They stood there lost to everything but each other. When they pulled apart, he heard their laughter, as Will with his arm around Marion they entered and shut the door behind them. Robin stood there staring, as Little John, stood shocked. Much started stuttering.

"It's nottt…th..em. I'll..ggg..go sss..see them."

"Forget it Much. I have eyes." He rushed over to the cottage and flung the door open. He rushed over and grabbed Will, and began to punch him. "I am going to kill you!"

The other two rushed inside, and Little John grabbed Robin. "Stop it, Robin!'

Allan got between Robin and Will, and turned to Will putting his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Will was standing there, blood running down his face, as he had a hand to his stomach. Marion had her arms around him, looking angrily at them. "What is wrong with you? Hurting my husband?"

"Husband? Lady Marion, what are you talking about? Why are you here, and with Will? You love Robin, not Will."

Marion looked at the man held by the large man. "Who are you?"

Robin looked at her, tears in his anguished eyes. "Robin."

"Robin… I don't…" She swayed and Will caught her, as her vision blurred and she heard a rushing sound and then pictures flashed in her mind, memories returning. She looked up at the men in the room, then up at Will. He let her go as he saw she remembered.

"Marion?"

"I remember. I hurt my head when I fell and then nothing."

Will spoke up as he felt it time to tell the story. "Then the Sheriff decided he could use her loss of memory. He made me an offer. Live here, let her think I was her husband. There are spies here, to kill us if we do try to leave. He said it was that or he would kill my family, and us." He looked straight at Robin. "I tried Robin, I hoped you would find us, and help us get out of here. But time past, and I found I loved her. Now…"

"I don't mean to be funny, but that's a bit much. Will you don't miss with a mate's lady. If it were anyone else but Marion I'd say go for it."

"I didn't intend for it to happen. I love her, Allan."

Robin turned to Marion. "Marion, you are innocent in all this, I can't blame you. But Will, he knew, he took advantage of you." He pulled against John's grip. "Let me go John, I have to kill him."

Marion moved in front of Robin. "Stop it, now. Past five years have been very hard on me. You leaving me, trouble with the sheriff, and Gisborne. The past few months I have been happy…hear me…happy. It's been a simple life, not like I am used to, but I was happy. I didn't have to protect anyone, be the night watchman or a dutiful daughter sacrificing myself for him. I could be just me. No games." She glanced at Will, "I fell in love with him, and that hasn't changed. He's a good man. I don't want to hurt you Robin. But you and I never got along as well as Will and I do."

Robin turned his head away as he fist knotted, and he felt bile rising in his throat. He had found her only to lose her again, and to his friend. Perhaps the day he walked out on her, had truelly been the end for them. He had brought it on himself.

"Will, now she has her memory back, do you still want her?"

"Yes. I love her. I'd do anything for her."

Marion walked over to him, and put her arms around him, as he wrapped her in his. "Then come with me to my uncles, we will be safe there, we can bring your brother and father too if you want."

"I'm ready."

Allan walked over to Will, and turned to Robin. "Robin? Are you going to stay the leader?"

"Yes, it's my destiny. I need to get back, people need us. You can go with them, or stay with us."

"Allan, you can come if you want."

"Alright, I'll go with you two. Sorry Robin."

"It's alright. Marion, I hope you will be happy, I'm sorry for the mess I made of things. Will take care of her, or you will be seeing me."

"I will." Robin turned and walked out. Marion turned to Will and buried her face in his chest and cried. Will held her, as he talked to Little John and Much. Allan walked out after Robin.

He caught up with Robin, a few steps away. Robin was leaning against a tree. "Robin, I'll keep an eye on them. I'm sorry Robin."

"Not your fault, Allan. It's mine. I never told her after I returned. I kept waiting. It's over now. Goodbye Allan." Robin walked away without looking back. Little John and Much came out and followed Robin. Allan, Will and Marion headed out the opposite direction.

The End…


End file.
